


Lines of Communication

by Nkala99



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Protective Ellison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nkala99/pseuds/Nkala99
Summary: Chatter on the airwaves gives Simon a new insight into how often his police observer gets into trouble.





	Lines of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from ff.net

_It was supposed to have been a quiet day._

Tires squealing and horns blaring filled the air as a familiar blue and white pickup truck barreled through an intersection.

_Nothing but routine paperwork had been on the agenda, followed by picking Sandburg up from the University and enjoying a nice lunch at the new Italian restaurant near the campus. _

Simon Banks bit back a curse and gripped the dash tightly as the truck swerved and almost fishtailed as it turned onto another street. He reached for the police radio, all the while the back of his mind wondering when his day had taken such a sharp downturn.

_This is the last time I ever agree to lunch with Jim and the kid. _

Simon lifted his radio to his mouth and rapidly began to bark out the information the PD would need to apprehend Sandburg's abductors. "All units! We have a 207 in progress! Suspects are fleeing in a navy blue van, Washington plates Victor Sam one seven niner two! Hostage was snatched outside of Ranier University campus."

"Charlie one-seven responding," came a voice that Simon recognized as belonging to a uniformed pair. "Description of the vic?"

"White male, mid-twenties," Simon reported, gritting his teeth and bracing himself with a hand to the roof as Ellison took a sharp corner. "Five foot nine, brown hair, blue eyes-."

"Sandburg?" another voice chimed in with incredulity. "You're _kidding_!"

Simon rolled his eyes as Charlie one-seven responded. "I swear that kid's got a target painted on his back. What is this, third time this month?"

"Fourth," corrected yet another voice. "Don't forget that hostage situation with the bank last week."

"So who's won the pool this round?" the second voice asked, slight amusement coloring his tone.

"Could you all at least wait until Sandburg's back to discuss this?" Joel Taggart's voice cut in. "Simon, what's your 20?"

Simon breathed a silent prayer of thanks for Joel. "Heading east on Westworth, towards the docks."

"We'll be there in five," Joel promised.

"We'll see you there, too, Captain," Rafe's voice joined in over the radio. "Will there be anything left for us once Ellison's finished?"

Simon stole a glance to his left. "That depends on how riled up the rest of the department is getting him."

A new voice made itself known over the radio. "Captain Banks, this is Daniel Rice, Cascade General mobile unit. My partner and I heard the call, and we're on our way to meet you."

"Not very optimistic, don't you think?" Charlie one-seven commented.

"On the contrary," Rice replied. "Regardless of whether or not Sandburg's been injured, our services will be needed once Ellison catches up to the morons dumb enough to take his partner."

There were murmurs of agreement on the channel. Simon shot a bewildered look at Ellison. "Is the channel always this vocal?"

Ellison shrugged. "Only when Sandburg's involved."

"Oh, so all the time then," Simon muttered. He gripped the dash again and sent up a silent prayer for surviving another trip into the Sandburg Zone intact.

END

* * *

**According to www dot radiolabs dot com / police-codes dot html, a 207 is code for kidnapping.


End file.
